


i've missed you

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Promised Day, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: A sigh left her as she heard the last train pull into the station; the hissing of steam and the squeal of the breaks on the track made her stomach drop and shoulders tense. She couldn’t get herself to move. She didn’t want to experience the disappointment she was convinced she was going to feel.Winry bit her lower lip as the footsteps stopped and the train left the station once more. He didn’t show up… He had promised. ‘Two weeks from today, Win. I promise. We’ll see each other soon.’
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: FMA One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Kudos: 14





	i've missed you

The minutes turned to hours, the sun setting behind her casting the platform in an orange-gold hue as she waited. He was supposed to be back today. He’d said so himself the last time they spoke.  _ What if he isn’t coming home? What if he decided to stay?  _ She shook the thought from her head, hating the way it made her throat tighten.

She felt pathetic; she’d been at the station since early that morning, seated on the bench closest to the tracks, unmoving, hoping-  _ praying-  _ that she’d see a flash of blond hair or the gold eyes she’d missed so much in the crowd of weary travelers. She’d lost track of how many trains she watched pull into the station, the number of times her breath hitched as she sat up straighter, looking for her lover. The wave of disappointment that washed over her each time Edward wasn’t in the sea of people got worse with each train, leaving her half-convinced that she wouldn’t be seeing him again for some time. 

It had been the longest year of her life. Sure, she had Granny and Den, but without Edward and Alphonse, it was like there was a gaping hole in her heart, a dark, blurry spot in her otherwise sunny world. 

It seemed the more she missed them, the more her heart ached, and though it made sense, Winry wished that for once, it would ease the pain rather than make it worse. She shook her head again and turned her head, focusing on the slow setting sun to distract herself from the worsening thought that she’d be going home alone. A sigh left her as she heard the last train pull into the station; the hissing of steam and the squeal of the breaks on the track made her stomach drop and shoulders tense. She couldn’t get herself to move. She didn’t want to experience the disappointment she had convinced herself she was going to feel. 

Winry bit her lower lip as the footsteps stopped and the train left the station once more. He didn’t show up… He had promised.  _ ‘Two weeks from today, Win. I promise. We’ll see each other soon.’  _

She curled her hands into loose fists and cleared her throat, staring blankly at her feet for a moment before standing. Taking a deep breath and drawing whatever courage she had left, she started moving. Each step felt wrong as she left the station. Ed was supposed to be by her side- they should be holding hands and laughing. He should be telling her about the trouble he got into, and she should be grumbling about how his automail was probably ruined. 

“Well, that’s the welcome home I get, huh?” a voice said from behind her, the soothing yet sarcastic tone making her stop dead in her tracks. She whipped around, hair falling in her face. 

“Ed…” She was barely able to get his name from her mouth. The man nodded and set his suitcase down, his coat neatly draped over it. “...You- you’re home.” 

“I’m home, Win.”

Her eyes filled with tears as she rushed to him, head burying in his chest and fingers curling into the back of his shirt. The feeling of his arms around her felt too good to be true, but she forced herself not to question it, scared that if she did, this would turn out to be exactly what it felt like; a dream. 

“I didn’t think you would-” The words died in her throat when Ed pulled back, his hands firm on her shoulders.

“Why would you think that, Winry?” Ed asked, voice low and pained. His gold eyes wide and panicked, and his brows pinched together. She looked down at her feet, unable to see the look on his face anymore, and shook her head. 

“It… it’s stupid.” 

“No. Tell me, Winry. What did I do wrong to make you think I wouldn’t come home to you?” The words left his lips barely above a whisper, sounding more guilty and wounded with each syllable. “Please.”

She took a deep breath and forced herself to look up, unable to keep her eyes from watering. She bit the inside of her lip and looked away when she saw how desperate Ed looked as he waited for an answer. Winry wasn’t sure if she even  _ had  _ an answer, not a good one, anyway. 

“You… you’ve given up so much,” she finally said, still unable to look the man in the eye, “and I was… I was scared, I guess? That you wouldn’t want to give up traveling and learning and yours and Al’s research.”

“You’re right- that is stupid,” Ed responded, shaking his head as a laugh left him. Winry snapped her head up and smacked him on the shoulder.

“ _ Edward! _ You can’t just say that! And you can’t  _ laugh at me _ when I tell you how I feel- you asshole!” 

“You didn’t give me a chance to finish, Win. Can I?”   
  
She nodded and stayed silent, interested to see how Ed would manage to get himself out of the hole he dug himself into. 

“Yeah, I’ve given up a lot- you can say that… my arm, my leg, my childhood… But you were there… I knew I could always come home to you; it made everything easier- even if I complained. The past year, Win… was the longest year of my life.” He paused and took her hands in his, thumbs running over her knuckles. “For the first time in my life, I couldn’t come home whenever I wanted. I was further from you than I’d ever been… The last year was the only time I ever felt like I’d truly given something up.” 

One of his hands rose and cupped her cheek. She couldn’t help but lean into his touch. 

“I’m not my father, Winry. I’m not going to disappear one day and never come back… I missed you so much it hurt. You have  _ no idea  _ how many times someone had to talk me out of getting on a train and coming home in the middle of the night.” He let out a low laugh and shook his head again, clearing his throat as he dropped his hands to his side. 

Winry frowned at the loss of contact and looked up at him, feeling guilty that she made Ed think that  _ she  _ thought he would  _ never  _ come back. If she hadn’t been cut off, she would have been able to explain that. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Ed… I know you’re not like your dad.” He was like his dad. Even if Ed didn’t want to admit it, he and his father were very similar. Brilliant, obsessed with their work, brave, ready to lay down their lives for the people they care about. 

“I know, Win,” Ed spoke, “I needed to say it, though.” She nodded understandingly and took his hands, running her thumb over the scarred knuckles on his left hand. Winry would never fully understand how much Ed resented his father, especially with what happened to hers, but she tried to understand. She knew full well that old hurts can linger, even after an explanation, a semblance of an apology, or in Ed’s case, an attempt to be redeemed. 

“Ed?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m… I’m really happy you’re home. I’ve missed you so much.” When she looked up from their hands and saw the bright blush on his face, she let out a quiet laugh and stood on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “Now, let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
